


⤿MarioSwap⤺ Upsy-Daisy

by raydiamond



Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, MarioSwap, Multi, Role Reversal, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: The second story chronologically to ⤿MarioSwap⤺,Peach's cousin Daisy finds her way to Mushroom Kingdom.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy & Luigi, Princess Daisy & Mario, Princess Daisy & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: ⤿MarioSwap⤺ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961353
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Peach woke up well rested. She laid on her bed for a moment just wondering about what had happened in her life for the past few weeks. She was now living in Mushroom Kingdom, a place she accidentally, perhaps by faith, stumbled upon. She had her own little mushroom house. She had a roommate, a shy guy named Gus, and an attached yoshisaur.

Peach was up and outside in no time, she left Gus and Yoshi sleeping. It was an early morning, for her it was natural to wake up at 6am. She was making her way towards the castle, she remembered the Princes talking about some feast coming up and she wanted to help. 

She was going to use the front doors, but had a change of mind and entered the castle through the back door, which led to the kitchen. When she stepped inside, she could hear the kitchen staff preparing some breakfast. She could also hear Prince Luigi and the head chef talking. It sounded like the staff was having trouble with something. She entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning!" Peach called and asked: "What's the problem?" 

"Ah, Miss Peach!" one of the kitchen staff members cheered: "Think you can help us with this? There's no water coming!" 

"We gotta get some water for the coffee and tea for the Princes!" one other said. 

Luigi gave a little chuckle: "It's okay, we can survive without-" 

"Oh no, not a morning goes by without a cup of coffee and tea!" said the head chef; "Even if you could let it go, I can't! It's been an ongoing tradition since the age of your grandparents!" 

Luigi looked troubled and he gazed briefly at Peach, _help_! his eyes screamed. Peach stepped forward. 

"I'm sure it's just something in the plumbing! And, lucky for you, I know my way around pipes!" Peach offered her help brightly smiling. 

It was indeed just that, clogged up piping. It didn't take long for it to be fixed, and finally the kitchen was getting water. The head chef praised Peach, but only a little, because they had a lot to do and beverages to prepare. Peach left the kitchen, soon finding herself in the enormous throne room of the castle. 

She arrived to see mushroom folk decorate the castle for the upcoming feasting. She had to move out of the way as three mushrooms carted a huge box of decorations with an antique edge to them. She turned up her nose a little. She liked antique, but Peach didn't know if they'd fit in the present day fashion. But she didn't say anything or get involved, since it wasn't her place to do so. 

"Oh, Miss Peach! Good morning!" 

"Prince Mario!" 

Mario was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the thrones. Peach joined him by his side. 

"How are we today? How's the preparations going?" Peach asked the Prince, who stood his hands behind his back. Some mushrooms were fiddling with the long, dark red curtains behind the thrones. 

"As far as I am aware, they are going according to the timetable…" Mario answered her, but he looked a little troubled. 

"What is it?" Peach asked him, it was no use for him to try and deny it. Mario looked over his shoulder at the mushrooms in charge of decoration. 

"I… Don't think that the old decorations of our mother's age quite…" Mario started, trying to sound considerate. 

"Fit?" Peach chuckled; "Frankly, I thought so too!" 

Oh, how relieved Mario looked upon hearing Peach's statement. He didn't have the heart to point it out himself. 

"If you'll have me, I can help with the decorating. There must be something else we can use- one way or another", Peach suggested. Mario looked up at her with a very thankful smile on his face. 

"That'd be splendid", he answered. 

Their attention was turned up to the thrones. The curtains behind the seats were being tied out of the way, exposing a huge painting on the wall.

Peach's eyes widened in amazement. It was a painting of the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. She hadn't seen them before. 

"Queen Caramel, and King Paolo", Mario said; "Our parents."

Peach hummed softly. Mario continued: "Few days from now is their anniversary, their wedding day. Back in the day royalties from all around used to gather to celebrate each others' special days and feasts." 

Peach looked at Mario, whose eyes were on the painting of his parents. 

"We haven't been celebrating like this since they went away. Even if our kingdom has many allies, I feel like we've been neglecting them… and after the whole, _incident_ , with the Koopa Kingdom, I feel like there's enough reason to reunite the kingdoms. And to strengthen the bonds." 

Peach hummed and looked up at the painting as well. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea", she commented. 

"They would've loved you", Prince Mario pointed out. He looked at Peach and smiled. Peach was surprised by his remark and she looked down at the Prince. A smile spread on her face as well.

"I would've loved to meet them", she said. 

Luigi appeared in the throne room, almost bumping against a few mushrooms. Luigi came over to Peach and Mario, carrying three cups of hot beverages. 

He handed Mario his coffee with sugar and cream and offered Peach a cup of tea. 

"I wasn't sure what you prefer", Luigi said shyly; "I hope tea is okay."

"Tea is perfect, thank you", Peach thanked him and curtsied a little, accepting the tea. Luigi himself had a cup of tea as well, with some honey to sweeten the taste. 

"Brother dear, we have to be going to the Tailor Shroom soon", Luigi reminded his brother. It was Luigi who remembered the little details (and sometimes not so little details), whereas Mario would've probably forgotten his head every morning if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. 

"You're getting new suits?" Peach asked; "But the feast is in just a few days! There's barely any time!" 

"Oh, Tailor is a miracle worker!" Luigi pointed out and chuckled softly: "He can get anything done, no matter what the deadline is." 

"Which reminds me- Miss Peach? I don't believe you've got anything to wear to the feast?" Mario said after sipping his coffee. Peach was a little baffled- she indeed hadn't packed anything worthy to be worn at a royal feast, she didn't expect to be needing any… Not that she even owned anything too fancy. Her expression gave the answer away. 

"We can have Tailor prepare something for you too", Mario said. 

"Oh, I don't wish to trouble him!" Peach stressed. 

"It's no trouble at all!" Luigi insisted. 

"You can choose to have to wear anything you'd want", Luigi beamed, he himself was very enthusiastic about clothing. That was why Mario left the designing of their suits for him to settle with the Tailor. Mario knew to trust his taste. 

It was hard to refuse the Princes' offer, Peach's imagination started running wild at the mention of her being able to choose _whatever she wanted_. Well, she had helped the Princes escape the Koopa Castle, and had helped to save the Mushroom Kingdom. She did deserve at least one tailored dress suitable for a royal, right? 

  
  


~

  
  


The Princes took Peach to meet with the Tailor Shroom. He was an old mushroom, with huge glasses and a small hat with different sized and colored dots. He had an apron with all kinds of tools a tailor like himself would need to use. 

After he was done with Luigi and Mario's test drives with their suits in progress, it was Peach's turn. While he was taking Peach's measures he went on and on about how he had been making dresses and suits for the Royal Toadstools his whole life and how it was challenging - _but not hard for a shroom like him!_ \- to prepare suits for Mario and Luigi's father. 

Tailor told Mario and Luigi to come back later, he'd need some extra time to work on Peach's dress. She stayed behind to discuss style and colors and all that. 

The twins returned to their duties. There was a lot to be done about the feast. While Luigi went over the menu with the kitchen staff, Mario was kept busy with the participant list. All of the kingdoms invited to the feast would be coming; Water Kingdom, Giant Land, Desert Land, Ice Kingdom, Sarasaland and Sky Land.

But, m _ost importantly,_ Mario thought, _the Prince of the Beanbean Kingdom would attend as well._ His brother wasn't very good at hiding his fancying towards the Prince, and Mario would be sure to not let the opportunity slip. 

After attending these and a few other duties, the Princes decided to return to the Tailor. They ought to be ready by now, right? It's almost time for lunch. 

But as they were making their way over to the Tailor's workshop, which was situated near the forest where the warp pipe that Peach came from was located, they could see a few mushroom knights escorting someone from the woods. They were coming from the warp pipe's way. 

Since the whole Koopa incident the Mushroom residents have been careful not to step too close to the border of their Kingdoms. No one's seen or heard of any Koopa action, but they had to be careful. They were still guarding the warp pipe that led to the Real World, to make sure Koopa won't try to assault that World, and to keep an eye on others like Peach. Others, who might misstep and get warped into their Kingdom. 

It seemed that it had happened again. The mushrooms were escorting a tall girl. She had brown long hair tied up with a scarf, a yellow sleeveless turtleneck and a checkered dress in tones of brown and orange. 

"Huh, look at that", Mario pondered with a hum. 

"I wonder how she ended up here", Luigi continued with a light frown. Even though he wasn't as hesitant seeing a new real worlder in their lands as he was the first time he still wasn't going to let his guard down. 

"We should welcome her", Mario replied. Luigi noticed how Mario had changed since Peach's arrival; he could see how he was holding back his excitement, but he could also feel Mario hesitate. They both thought it; _what if this was a Koopa scheme?_

Just as the twins were about to approach, this real worlder lifted up an enormous wrench she had with her and threatened to hit one of the mushrooms escorting her for coming too close. Both Princes stopped on their heels. They were surprised by her sudden aggressive reaction, but at least they were more certain of her authenticity. 

"Mario I'm frightened", Luigi wailed and moved slightly behind his older brother. Mario swallowed, he didn't know how they should approach this new acquaintance. Though, to be honest, he might've been a little bit amused. 

He wasn't amused anymore when the girl spotted them and came rushing over- the wrench pointed towards them.

" **YOU**! You look like you're in charge- crowns an' all!" the girl shouted at them. 

"What have you done to Peach!? I know she is here, she must be!" 

Just when Mario had built up the courage to speak and opened his mouth to do so, the girl stepped closer and nudged her wrench. 

"Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" 

"Daisy!?" Peach yelled from over the Tailor's house. She was finished apparently, and she came running over. 

"Daisy?" both Mario and Luigi repeated, still being held at gunpoint (well, actually at wrench-point, but it's a saying). 

"Peach! Oh lordy, you're **alive**!" Daisy rejoiced, lowered her wrench and wrapped her arms around Peach once she came to her reach. 

"O-of course I am alive-!" Peach chuckled awkwardly, she wasn't prepared to see Daisy, of all of people, in Mushroom Kingdom- of all of places! 

"Are you hurt? Have they treated you bad? Are you bein' held against your own will?" Daisy shot questions at Peach, who barely got a chance to answer even one. Mario and Luigi slipped a little further, behind Peach. They didn't wish to provoke an angry lady with a weapon. 

Peach was able to interrupt Daisy and she told her, _I am not hurt, they have treated me with kindness and care_ , and _I am here because I wish to be_. 

"How could you leave like that? Without a word?" Daisy snapped at her. She waved the wrench as she added: "I came all the way to New Donk to check on you! Just to find an empty apartment!" 

Peach chuckled again, she could feel Mario and Luigi's questioning gazes on her. 

"Bu-but I did tell you! I sent you a letter!" Peach tried to defend herself. 

"A letter, yes! With nothin' else but, ' _I'm going to travel a little bit, take care, I'll be in touch'_?! I had no idea where you were! For all I've known, you could've been kidnapped or got involved with bad people! That letter didn't give me **anythin'**!" Daisy argued with her, it was clear she had been worried. 

Peach didn't know what to say, she looked embarrassed and truly sorry. 

"I came lookin' for you, or something that would tell where you were. I told the landlady that I came to take care of your apartment while you were gone- which apparently you had paid the rent for the next 6 months! Generously, as I recall!" 

Peach had come to realize that Mushroom Kingdom gold was worth much more in Metro Kingdom compared their own money, she hadn't realized that a small amount of it could get her months of rent paid. 

"We are family, Peach! How could you do this to me?" Daisy barked at her, to which Peach answered: "I'm sorry, Daisy! It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you… I

I would've, eventually! It all just-... happened." 

Daisy took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn't seem so threatening any longer, Luigi and Mario were able to relax. Daisy frowned as she murmured: "Well, you seem to be okay… And happy, I guess."

"And that's… That's the most important thing, I suppose", Daisy added, finally accepting the situation. Peach smiled for her, she took a hold of her hands. 

"I am, Daisy. I promise to tell you everything that's happened!" Peach told her, finally getting Daisy to flash a smile as well. Well, more like a smirk, but anyway. 

"Not _everything_ -everything needs to be mentioned", Luigi mumbled silently to Mario, who gave a little hum as an answer. That was when Peach remembered the twin Princes. 

"Ah, Daisy! These are Prince Mario and Prince Luigi!" she turned around to introduce them. 

"And this place is called Mushroom Kingdom." 

Mario bowed his head, Luigi followed his example. He was still a little frightened by the wrench wielding lady, she seemed pretty unpredictable to him. 

Daisy's face turned red and she looked rather embarrassed, maybe a little startled. 

"Oh! I'm sorry", Daisy bemoaned and cupped her cheeks; "I didn't mean to give such a horrible first impression- An' I didn't mean to scare you, or threaten you with a wrench…" 

"It's okay!" said Mario, Luigi eyeing him, _it is?_

"You couldn't have known! And you were worried for Peach", Mario added and gestured towards the mentioned. 

"I know how that is."

Luigi frowned lightly. He knew what his brother meant. _Each in their turn_ , he thought. Losing Mario had been so close to Luigi, and he never wanted to have to go through that again. 

"You'll be staying, then? It's lunch time, please do join us!" the older sibling wished, Daisy looked surprised. 

"I'm allowed? After that?" she questioned shyly.

"We'd be glad to have you", Luigi ensured, trying to convince himself as well. 

"You can't turn down the request of the Princes!" Peach chuckled. 

"Come on, we have a lot to discuss!" 

  
  


~

  
  


During the lunch Peach told Daisy everything that had happened a few weeks back. How she found herself in this Kingdom, what happened with the Koopa Kingdom and how they survived from that mess. Gus, who had managed to get out of bed by now, was very shy of Daisy and didn't talk that much. Not that he ever, but now even less. He preferred to be sitting closer to the Princes this time. Prince Mario helped him get a hold of his spoon, with small hands like his (and not actual fingers) it was challenging, to say the least.

The lunch was being served inside the castle, in the dining hall. Dinner would be served outside in the gardens, and even though no subject was banned from joining at any time they mostly turned up during dinner. 

"So, they endangered you?" Daisy blurted out. Both Princes slowed down on dining and gazed at the real worlders' way. Peach chuckled a little, she knew Daisy could be a handful for some and her approach was always very straightforward and shameless. But she wasn't a bad person. 

"N-no. I decided myself", Peach said, trying to shake off the thoughts Daisy had. 

"Yeah, after he had come to blackmail you", Daisy continued and poked her fork towards Luigi's way. Luigi felt a tug in his insides. 

" **Hey** ", Mario snapped a little, he reached his hand on Luigi's arm. Mario could take it if someone blamed stuff on him and called him names, but he didn't accept it if someone targeted his brother. 

"It's not Prince Luigi's fault", Peach tried to argue; "Daisy, everything's fine! It's in the past-" 

"But what if this Koopa attacks again? What if you get hurt? Do you really wanna stay here, it's dangerous!" Daisy argued back, trying to keep her voice down so it wouldn't echo all around the castle. 

"It's just as dangerous in Metro Kingdom!" Peach barked at her; "I could get hit by a car any moment! Or be robbed! O-or fall from my balcony! Even if the danger isn't the same, it doesn't mean there isn't any danger at all!" 

The whole dining hall fell silent. No one talked or made a sound, everyone held their breath for a moment. The silence was broken when Gus dropped his spoon. 

  
  


~

  
  


The lunch ended in awkward, quite tense terms. Daisy had realized how mean her words must've sounded, but she wasn't sorry for looking after Peach and wanting her to be safe. 

Daisy joined Peach when she started working on the decorations, they were being helped by many mushrooms - Toad and Toadette included. 

"Are you goin' to join the feast?" Daisy asked from Peach while they worked to untangle some rope to suspend decorations with. Peach hummed with slight hesitation; "I am, yeah."

"Would you have wanted to?" Peach asked in her turn. Daisy didn't look up at her. 

"I don't think I'm welcome", she just said, hoping Peach would drop it. She didn't think her presence would be appreciated. Peach reached to say; "Daisy, I-", but was cut short when Toad approached them. 

"Could one of you help me? I need someone to go fetch me a box from one of the storages", he said, clattering the bunch of keys in his hands. Peach saw the expression Daisy was making, _why don't you get it yourself,_ Peach could hear her say in her head. But instead, Daisy stood up from the floor and reached her hand. 

"I can do it", she offered. 

"What kind of box is it?" 

Peach was surprised by her cooperation, but she didn't comment on it. She was happy Daisy proved her wrong. She'd talk to the Princes and get Daisy join the feast, she'd love it. 

Toad explained to Daisy where she'd find the storage room and what kind of a box she'd be looking for. After that Daisy was on her way. Had Peach realized to think of the possibility that Daisy might get lost before she left Peach would've joined her. But really, what was there to fear? 

  
  


~

  
  


Daisy came to the spiraling staircase in the west wing, just like Toad had guided her. She started going up the stairs, and she found the storage room she was told about. It took her a moment to find the box she was sent to get, but eventually she found it and planned to return. But as she locked the storage behind her and turned to leave she heard something that made her linger. 

She heard voices coming from lower down the stairs. She couldn't quite figure out any words, and curiosity was getting the best of her. _Just a moment_ , she thought to herself as she set the box down, _they won't even reach to miss me_. 

Daisy walked down the stairs, the bunch of keys dangling in her grasp. The lower she went, the darker the staircase turned. She would've been lying if she said she wasn't even a bit frightened, hearing odd noises coming from the dark staircase. _Daisy, your imagination is just running wild,_ she told herself and chuckled. 

The deeper down she went, the more clearer the voices became. She could make out some words, but not coherent sentences.

Eventually Daisy got to the basement level, with some locked doors. There was one marked as, 'wine cellar', the other two didn't have any labels. Upon closer examination Daisy realized the other unlabeled door was unlocked, the open padlock hanging on the bolt. The voices were coming from inside that space. 

Daisy hesitated, at the last minute, about whether or not she should go in that room alone. But seriously, what could it possibly be? What could possibly happen? 

Daisy pushed the door open and stepped in, cautiously. 

"Hello?" she called; "Is someone here?" 

It was very dark, Daisy could barely see in front of herself. She proceeded inside, watching her step as she went. She was following the soft little giggling coming from somewhere in this very space. 

"I-I don't think you're supposed to be here. The door had been locked for a reason, am sure!" Daisy called again. 

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness Daisy could make out the space she was in - a large storeroom of sorts. There were high, long shelves in rows with all kinds of old wares, some coffers and sacks and crates… Daisy followed the voice to the very back, where the room got separated to two long corridors leading opposite ways. Along these corridors were piled old, dusty paintings. Some were covered with a cloth, some were turned to face the wall. _Kind of creepy_ , Daisy thought. 

Daisy eyed some of the paintings she was able to see, most of them had some scenery painted on them. The more she stared at them, the more, _alive_ , they looked. Must've been the dark playing with her eyes. 

She shook her head and turned toward the voice. She could see a figure, crouching in the darkness at the end of the corridor to the right. The little kid - _at least it sounded like a little kid_ \- seemed to have noticed Daisy, and hid behind some crates. Giggles echoed in the corridor. 

"Hey, little kid-" Daisy spoke, irritated by the growing tension. 

"If you're goin' to jump and scare me-" Daisy continued, raising her voice and putting haste to her step. She peeked behind the crates; "You've got to prepare yourself for a whoopin'-" 

Daisy startled when she didn't find the kid behind the crates. She just saw the kid hide behind there- where could the kid have gone? The giggling had ceased, and Daisy felt suddenly cold and frightened. She turned around to leave, she wouldn't be spending any more time in this cold cellar. 

She came to the crossing of the corridors, and she turned the corner to the storeroom. But she stopped, frozen to her spot. She dropped the keys on the floor. 

In front of her was standing a little kid, the same one she saw just now. The kid's skin had blue hue, eyes were white and endless, and their person - _transparent_. 

The kid smiled brightly, hands held behind their back. Daisy held her breath and stared down at the ghost. Then, the kid opened his mouth to say: " _Boo_!" and out of the darkness started roaming white, round ghosts. They swarmed around Daisy, laughing and hissing. 

Daisy was frightened, she wanted out. But she couldn't find an opening, she couldn't slip away. The ghost kid approached her, making her step back while trying to shield herself from the boos swarming around her. 

Daisy tripped in her steps and fell back. Where she expected to knock back against some paintings, she just kept falling. She had fallen straight towards a painting - and through it. 

  
  


~

  
  


Daisy landed on something soft. She pulled herself up and after gathering herself for a moment she realized she was lying on-

"Sand?" Daisy asked herself. She pulled herself up to sit on her knees. 

She came through the painting to an air-filled bubble located on the seabed. The bubble was sitting attached to a rock wall, and you could see the surface up high and far from down here. There were a lot of different sea creatures swimming around and past the bubble, a school of fish slowed down to wonder the real worlder.

She was in Water World.

Daisy stood up. 

"Oh no", she gasped. She kept repeating those words as she wandered inside the bubble, trying to find- well, _anything_. She couldn't see the painting she came through, or any other roads or paths or paintings or anything. She was stuck. 

  
  


~

  
  


Peach had noticed Daisy's prolonged absence, she should've been back by now. Toad too was growing worried. 

"We have to inform the Princes", Toad noted; "They have to know."

"Do they?" Peach mumbled, she was still very embarrassed about what happened during the lunch. Toad raised a brow. 

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Toad questioned and lifted his hands on his hips. 

"If she is lost somewhere in the castle, we have to find her."

"But there's nothing dangerous here, right? So, wherever she is, she isn't gonna be hurt. I don't think the Princes have to know in that case-" Peach started, but she was interrupted by the very same people she had been trying to avoid - subconsciously or not. 

"I can understand where you're coming from", spoke Prince Mario as he came to Peach and Toad. 

"But there's no need for that."

"Everything is fine", spoke Prince Luigi in his turn and came next to his brother. 

“What kind of rulers would we be if we couldn’t take any malice?” he continued with an awkward chuckle. Peach’s brows dropped and she sighed sadly.

“Daisy isn’t a bad person. She is just- a lot to take sometimes”, Peach told them, her tone apologetic. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be”, Luigi answered her, Mario continued: “We know she isn’t. She is your family, she just wishes for your happiness and safety.” Peach looked at the Princes. If someone knew the importance of family, it was them. 

The three of them were pointed to Daisy's direction by Toad. 

  
  


~

  
  


They arrived at the west wing and they walked down the stairs to reach the storage room in question. They came to the storage, the door was left ajar and the box Daisy was sent to get was set on the stairs. Daisy, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Peach knelt down to look at the box. She claimed that this must've been the one Daisy was sent to fetch, and she pondered where she might have gone. 

Luigi felt shivers running up his spine all of a sudden. He hummed silently and held his arms, why was it getting cold? He didn't like the staircase, this specific one, at all. He looked at the staircase spiraling down. 

Suddenly Luigi felt as if the walls around him came crashing down. His ears hummed loudly and his sight narrowed and got dark. A freezing gust of wind only he could feel came speeding up the stairs and wrapped around him. His heart started pounding fast and his throat felt clogged. 

Luigi was frozen to his spot. He was shivering all over. Peach happened to look up at him. 

"Pr-Prince! Are you alright?" Peach asked, worrying. She left the box alone and came next to Luigi. Mario got alarmed and came to Luigi as well. 

"Luigi", he said, his tone worried. 

After examining Luigi for a moment with his eyes Mario could relax a little. It wasn't that perilous. Mario knew what it meant, his twin reacted like this only when there were-

"Gh-ghosts", Luigi fretted through gritted teeth. Mario held Luigi gently by his arms to try and make him feel comforted and safe. 

"Ghosts?" Peach asked with a nervous laugh; "Real ghosts? Here?" 

"Boos, probably", Mario claimed, as if it was normal to have ghosts invade your home. He tried to appear very calm and collective, Peach remarked. 

"Luigi, why don't you go up and let Toadsworth know that we may have boos in the basement. Professor Gadd will be, most delighted", Mario talked calmly and softly to his brother, who nodded for him a couple of times. 

Mario gave an encouraging gentle push on his back to send him on his way. Luigi fastened his pace, he wanted far away from this staircase as quickly as possible. 

"When we were kids, Luigi accidentally got locked in in this staircase", Mario said once he was sure Luigi wasn't in the hearing distance. Peach looked down at him, the Prince walked past her and a few steps lower. 

"The basement had been invaded by ghosts. Boos, mostly. Father found him hiding in the wine cellar." 

"Since then he's been scared of ghosts. He had nightmares for months", the Prince added, gazing up the stairs. 

Peach felt sorry for Luigi. She had been afraid of monsters in her closet and under her bed, but unlike Luigi she had never really seen them. 

Mario asked for Peach to hand him the oil lantern hanging on the wall. She did and helped Mario light it. 

"I'll go look for Miss Daisy, you go be with Luigi", Prince Mario said, Peach frowned lightly. 

"I could come with you, if there's ghosts-" she started. 

"They are mainly harmless. I know how to handle them", Mario interrupted her in the most kindest way, making it impossible for Peach to be mad at him. Peach still felt a little useless, being inexperienced and unable to help. 

"Well, you gotta share your information with me sometime, Your Highness. I want to help", Peach said, consenting to his request. 

Mario nodded for her. 

"I will", he promised, smiled and started going down the dark stairs. Peach looked after him for a moment before she turned to leave. She stopped to take the box with her, she could as well deliver it herself. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mario came down to the basement level to witness that the door to the underground storeroom was unlocked. He hadn't yet seen any boos, but he could almost feel their presence. Heavy and cold.

Mario knew what was being held in that storeroom. The travel paintings. Similar to warp pipes, but in a different form and uncommon to come across nowadays. The paintings also held a great amount of magic in them. 

Mario prepared himself for the ordeal, boos weren't that aggressive by nature, but they knew how to get inside one's head. 

The Prince took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and stepped inside. At first glance one wouldn't believe that it was infesting with ghosts, but as soon as Mario was inside the room the door behind him was slammed shut. Mario startled this, but carried on either way. 

Soon hissing and creepy chuckling started sounding in the room. 

"The boo are drawn to places like this", spoke a hissing voice. 

"Dark… Silent… Forgotten."

Mario was constantly looking over his shoulder. He couldn't be sure how many of those boos were around. 

"Not too often a living soul passes by this place", spoke another voice. 

"Not so often."

Mario felt a cold breeze brush his neck. The boo behind him pushed right through him, causing freezing aching all around Mario's body. He gasped and shivered, even his breathing was steaming. As suddenly as it invaded him, the cold was gone. 

Mario made it to the intersection of the corridors. It seemed that the boos had calmed down, but were still observing him. He lowered the lantern down. 

" _I was just playing around- I didn't know_ ", a sweet, but somehow eerie little voice echoed in the space. Mario felt his heart skip. 

" _I didn't mean any harm_." 

Mario was facing the Water World painting. He could still see the paint wave, it had recently been used and Mario was sure he had found the whereabouts of their missing guest. 

"Neither do I", Mario swallowed; "But this is not a place for you."

" _I don't know how to get out, the boos won't let me_ ", the voice spoke again, now more clearly than before. 

" _Will you help me, sir?"_

Mario felt a cold presence appear next to him, and a little hand took a hold of his own. Mario held his breath for a moment, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't frightened even a little. 

"I… I can't, but a friend of mine can", Mario spoke, he built up courage to look down at the little ghost kid next to him. He was met with the endless, white eyes, staring back at him. 

"He'll be here- soon… He can help you. Take you somewhere else, where you can continue existing…" 

" _Will I be lonely?"_

"No… there will be plenty of others- others like you."

Mario took a deep, steady breath. He turned towards the ghost and crouched down to his level. The ghost wasn't so scary after all. Mario even managed a smile for the kid. 

"You won't be alone anymore", Prince Mario told the kid. 

Professor E. Gadd was quite an eccentric character, and he talked of the ghosts as if they were collectibles. But Mario knew he treated the ghosts well. 

The ghost kid smiled for Mario. How could he have been frightened of this kid? Mario nodded his head asking; "The girl who was here… Did she go into this painting?" Mario reached his hand towards the Water World painting. 

" _Yes, she fell_ ", the ghost answered him; " _I hope she is okay. She was nice_."

"Don't worry", Mario chuckled; "She'll be just fine. I'll go get her. You hang around here and wait for my friend, okay? He won't harm you."

" _He'll help me_!" the ghost rejoiced. Mario nodded in agreement. 

" _I'll be good! Don't you worry_!" the ghost said, and in a blink of an eye the ghost was gone. 

" _Thank you, sir_!" 

Mario stood up and adjusted his sash. He felt the unnerving presence of the boos around him, staring at him. He knew they wouldn't attack him, they would've done it already if they wanted to hurt him. But it didn't ease the tension. He turned towards the painting. 

"Do not pity the ghosts of the past, young Prince", spoke a hissing voice yet again. 

"You might join them someday, maybe sooner than you expect. Wouldn't hurt having some around, before you do. To remind you of the inevitable…"

Mario frowned. He wouldn't let some twisted boo wisdom get to his head. He'd be glad to have them gone from the castle grounds.

Mario took a deep breath and jumped to the painting of Water World.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy was sitting down and hugging her legs. She was still sniffling, she didn't know how to get back or how long she'd need to wait till someone found her. Someone _would_ find her, right? 

Even if there was a lot for her to worry about, she was still mesmerized by the surroundings. The seabed was filled with so much life, beautiful and colorful. It was like living in a dream. 

Then, Daisy heard some sort of humming coming from somewhere behind her. She turned a little, and she witnessed as the older Prince of Mushroom Kingdom landed on the sand some distance away from her. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened. 

Daisy stood up with haste. 

"P-Prince Mario- what are you doin' here-?" she stuttered and gestured wildly with her hands. Mario stood up and swept sand from his clothes. He adjusted his sash and crown. 

"Well-" the Prince reached to say, pointed up a finger and inhaled when Daisy was already shooting more questions at him. 

"Are you hurt? How did you find me- are you alone? I'm sorry- it was all my fault- you must hate me, don't you?" 

"Calm down, Miss Daisy, it's alright!" Mario tried and approached her with his hands up. 

"B-but the ghosts- what- how-?" 

"Oh, boos are a nuisance, but they are mostly harmless. Not the first time there's some in the castle!" Mario replied to her. He tried to laugh it off, but Daisy wasn't amused. 

Daisy turned around and walked a little further. She sat back down on the sand. 

"I'm so sorry for everythin', Your Highness. We are both stuck here now and it's all my fault", Daisy spoke miserably and held herself. 

Prince Mario was going to tell her that they weren't stuck and he knew how to get out, but decided not to give it out just yet. He felt like Daisy needed to vent a little, and he'd be willing to help her with that. 

Prince Mario walked next to her and sat down. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Miss Daisy", he said. Daisy couldn't face him. 

"I am so sorry. I have been a terrible guest. I treated you an' your brother horribly", Daisy started, her eyes teary. Mario hugged his legs and he looked at the real worlder next to him. 

"You were worried for Peach. That's all. You don't need to apologize for that", Mario replied to her, smiling softly. 

"Also I got us into this mess..." Daisy continued and sobbed a little. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it", Mario tried to convince her. 

Daisy bent her legs up and hid her face in her arms. Mario waited for a moment, letting the situation settle. 

"Miss Daisy, I know exactly how you're feeling", Mario began and turned to look at the sea around them. 

"I've made mistakes, too. Everyone does. But as much as we make mistakes, we have means to undo, or repair them. Everyone deserves a second chance", Prince Mario explained, remembering Toadsworth's wise words from a short time ago. 

"No one is born a master. We learn as we go."

Daisy had stopped sobbing as she listened to what the Prince said. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes Daisy nodded to herself. 

"Yes. You're right", she admitted. 

"Thank you… Your Highness."

Mario chuckled dearly and patted Daisy's shoulder. She answered him with a sweet little smile, still looking a little teary eyed.

"Okay, let's go", said Mario, patted Daisy's shoulder and stood up. Daisy looked up at him, baffled she asked him: "Y-you know how to get out? The whole time?"

"Yes, I do. I've been here numerous times myself", Mario replied and scratched the back of his head. He looked down at his feet and hummed thoughtfully. 

"I used to come here with our father", he started and gazed around the sea world surrounding them. 

  
  


~

  
  


Meanwhile, in Mushroom Kingdom. 

  
  


Luigi had been able to calm down, and Toadsworth had sent for Professor E. Gadd some time ago. Professor Elvin Gadd was a ghost hunter and enthusiastic, not many would do the work he does. He was very much appreciated and praised for his work, even though he wasn't the most emphatic person. 

Peach had returned back to the decorating, Prince Luigi joined her soon. 

"What's in there? Down in the basement?" Peach unexpectedly asked as she climbed up the ladder to reach to put the decorations up to their place. Luigi was handing her the decorations. 

"There's a wine cellar, and a couple of storerooms", Luigi answered her, still a little jumpy and pale. Knowing that there was a swarm of boos right under his feet made him feel nauseous. 

"What is there that could take Prince Mario so long to get Daisy?" Peach asked more. She came down from the ladder to be able to properly address the scatterbrained Prince. 

Luigi barely looked at Peach. He nibbled on his lower lip.

"The travel paintings are being kept there", Luigi said plainly. 

"What are they? Are they like warp pipes?" Peach continued, trying to get Luigi's mind away from the ghosts even for a moment. 

"K-kind of… They were used for transportation back in the day. They used to be on display in the corridors when we were young." 

"Why are they locked away?" asked the real worlder. Luigi fiddled with the rope in his hands. He finally lifted his eyes on Peach as he replied: "Because of Mario." 

  
  


~ 

  
  


"I am the reason why these paintings have been locked away. After our parents went away, I sneaked into the paintings even if I was told not to. The paintings were moved to the restricted area, under lock and key, so I wouldn't get lost or hurt in these worlds." 

Daisy's brows dropped. 

"How old were you? When you lost them…" she asked. Daisy didn't realize that her approach was often a little blunt, but she didn't mean to be hurtful. Mario didn't seem troubled by it, however. 

"We were 6", he answered and offered to help Daisy up, even though she didn't need help. But it was a nice gesture, so she accepted it. 

"I don't remember much about them", Mario noted, recalling the time when Kamek, the ex-High Mage of Mushroom Kingdom, claimed that his memories of his parents were nothing else than wishful thinking and fabricated memories. Those words still kept tormenting Mario during the late hours of night. 

Mario managed to smile. He added: "But enough to remember them. And love them."

"Peach lost hers when she was a teen", Daisy shared and smiled sadly for Mario. 

"My family took her in."

"She's your family. There's nothing you wouldn't do for her, right?" Mario said to her, smiling that damned smile that warmed Daisy's heart. 

"Yeah. You too, right?" Daisy replied. 

"For Luigi, I would do anything. No hesitation", replied the Prince. 

"Right! Back to it", Mario enunciated cheerfully and turned around. He walked over the rock wall, tracing his hand along it and eyes on the ground he kept to the right. Daisy watched him with curiosity, and then the Prince stopped. 'Aha', he hummed, and knelt down to dig the sand. 

He stood up and turned around. When he came to Daisy he offered her something. 

"This is a power-up. A frog suit. With it, we can breathe underwater and swim, well, like a frog!" Mario told her, he could only imagine how impossible that must've sounded to her. 

"H-how am I supposed to wear it? It's baby size!" Daisy asked laughing as she held the frog suit in front of her. 

"Just… Stretch it", Mario replied, the act was so easy and common to him that it felt a little funny to explain it to someone else. 

  
  


~

  
  


Luigi and Peach had retreated outside to the garden for some fresh air. They had some hot tea to enjoy. 

Luigi had just finished explaining to Peach why the paintings were locked away. The real worlder sipped her tea. 

"Everyone has their own way of handling loss", she said, chuckling then. 

"Actually, I used to run away from home. I'd always return when it got dark, though."

Luigi stirred some honey in his tea. He looked up at Peach with a raised brow. 

"We aren't so different", she added silently and flashed a grin to the Prince. 

"I envy you", the Prince's words rang wrong to Peach's ears. She frowned at him; "Why? There's nothing to envy."

"You're so brave", Luigi defined and looked down at his tea. 

"You came to our rescue, even if nothing obliged you to do so. You saved our lives. Had- had I had even a fraction of that courage-" 

"If I may speak freely, Your Highness-" Peach interrupted him and gently laid her hand on Luigi's arm. 

"-that's a load of rubbish. Absolute nonsense!" 

Peach laughed a little, Luigi looked at her with eyes wide in bafflement. 

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You're brave, and kindhearted, and clever!" Peach praised and gestured with her hand. 

"You're so determined and devoted to your people and family. They couldn't ask for a better Prince", Peach continued, looking up at the sky. 

"What would Prince Mario be without you? _Where_ would he be without you?" she asked, more rhetorically, but it got Luigi thinking. 

"You complete each other. You and Prince Mario. There isn't one without the other", Peach remarked removing her hand from Luigi's arm. 

"Being brave or strong or courageous doesn't mean you have to be willing and able to do combat. It can also mean being brave and strong for your people. And being afraid doesn't make you weak, or worthless. It just makes you human." 

Luigi bit his lip again. He held the teacup in his palms, it was still a little too hot for him to drink. 

"I like to think that, being afraid… Separates us from those, who seek to rule with fear", Peach pondered and nodded to herself. 

"No one's been able to change my mind about that yet."

Peach sipped her tea and smiled for Luigi. She gently poked him with her elbow. Luigi hummed a chuckle and flashed a little smile. He sighed and looked down at his tea. 

"Thank you", Luigi whispered softly and turned for Peach with a warm, wide smile. 

"No need to thank me, Your Highness", Peach replied brightly. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


After managing the frog suits on the pair moved from inside the air bubble to the depths of the sea. If she hadn't been so convinced about this all being true, Daisy would've thought of this all being a crazy dream. But there was no denying anything at this point. This was all true, as unbelievable as it may have felt. 

Daisy was still trying to get the hang of it, swimming like a frog in the sea. She felt strange being able to breath underwater, and she kept taking deeper and sharper breaths than was necessary. 

"Miss Daisy?" Prince Mario said and gazed at the addressee. Daisy faced him with a humming chuckle. She was struggling, but she was having fun. 

"I… like to think of Miss Peach as part of my family as well. We haven't known each other for long, but… There's…"

"A connection?" Daisy asked, smiling the kindest smile Mario had seen yet. Prince hummed smiling back at her. 

"Yes. I can't explain it, but… I feel it."

"Well, there better be a connection! She did save your bum once already!" Daisy laughed. She still needed to learn to address the royalty the right way, but fortunately Mario didn't mind her addressing him the way she did. He just laughed along. 

They entered a passageway that went through a rock wall. It didn't take long for them to get to the other end. 

"Here we are", Mario announced as they got to the other side of the passage; "The City of Water Kingdom, Mertropolis."

Mertropolis was an underwater kingdom with all kinds of amphibian creatures and humanoids as its people. There were also ordinary sea creatures, like fishes and seahorses and what not. But these seahorses weren't as small as Daisy had seen back home- these were big enough to be used as steeds. 

Mario guided Daisy through the City towards the Royal Palace. 

"We are to meet the King and Princess of this Kingdom", Mario started; "Just letting you know beforehand, so you wouldn't get nervous."

"N-nervous? Upon meetin' some more royalty? Why wouldn't I get nervous?" Daisy snapped nervously and caught up with Mario, swimming next to him. 

"Is there somethin' specific I need to know? Need to do?" Daisy started panicking, Mario tried to calm her down. He chuckled and waved his hand; "No, no, don't worry Miss Daisy! The merfolk are not very keen on formalism!" 

"We are lucky you didn't go through the Ice Kingdom, or Desert Land paintings", Mario said, the corner of his lips tugged to a sly smile. Daisy frowned at him, but smiled nevertheless. 

"I deserved that", she did admit and chuckled. 

"Truce?" Prince Mario asked with a chuckle and a smile, and offered his hand for a shake. Daisy nodded her head lightly and accepted his hand. 

"Truce, Your Highness", she said. 

They entered the royal throne room. The Palace was mostly assembled of white coral, and there were underwater crystals hanging from the roof. It was a chandelier of sorts, Daisy was awestruck by the beauty of the hall. 

The thrones were set on an elevated platform, behind them the wall had a large window with a view to catch anyone's breath. The sunsets would paint the throne room with colors of red and orange, making light dance through the crystals and around the hall. 

Prince Mario and Daisy landed in the middle of the room to greet the Princess of Water World. She was sitting on her throne, next to the King's, who seemed to be absent at the moment. 

She stood up from her seat and Daisy could see her in all her glory. She was tall, a little taller than her, and a merfolk. She was black with golden scales on her shoulders and chest and arms, she wore pearls and other jewellery and her hair was see-through and embellished with glowing round ornaments. She was gorgeous. And she might have reminded Daisy of her mother's pet fish, a black moor. 

Mario bowed for her, Daisy followed his example. The Princess walked down from the platform, her personal maid following her. Then the Princess started using sign language, and the maid translated: "When I was informed of an unauthorized use of a travel painting, I knew right away who to expect!" 

Daisy didn't see that coming, and she felt a tug in her insides. She didn't know sign language. Then the Prince next to him started signing as well.

"I would've sent a message, had our journey been planned, Your Highness!" Mario spoke out loud while he signed, so Daisy would know what he was saying as well. 

"Your Highness, this is Miss Daisy. She is a guest of my and my brother's. Miss Daisy, this is Princess Holly Mackerel", Mario spoke, struggling a little with the signing. It had been a while since he last used sign language. 

Holly stopped before her visitors. She gave a gesture with her hand, telling the Prince and Daisy to be at ease. 

"Please, Mario, we are beyond formalities at this point", the maid translated Princess Holly, who chuckled while she signed. 

"We have known each other since we were little tadpoles!" Holly signed, smirking at Daisy. 

Mario hummed, embarrassed. Daisy held a grin on her face and eyed Mario curiously. 

"She has always been amused of my frog suit", Mario told Daisy; "She's seen me without one on just a few rare occasions." 

"I've missed you, Frog Prince. It's been years", signed Holly; "I was expecting to see you a few days later, but I don't mind this unexpected visit! My father is unfortunately not available at the moment, but he will be attending the feast!" 

"You'll be joining too, won't you? The Toadstool feast", the Princess asked Daisy, who was taken aback. She didn't know what to answer, she must've looked a little lost. 

"We'd be most delighted to have you join the feast", Prince Mario said then, Daisy turned to look at him. 

"If you'd like", he continued smiling. 

Daisy smiled and her brows pressed down, her eyes indicated that she was on the verge of tears. 

"Let me bestow you this gift", the maid translated and Holly removed a bracelet from her wrist. She offered to tie it around Daisy's wrist, Daisy reached her slightly trembling hand for her. 

"It's made of the purest and brightest pearls and underwater crystal one can find", Mario translated for Holly. Daisy examined the bracelet with care. She was deeply touched and Princess Holly didn't need her to tell her that. She could see it from her face. 

_You can use the warp pipe to return to Mushroom Kingdom,_ Holly signed to Mario, _though I wouldn't mind if you stayed a moment longer._

Mario bowed his head for her. 

_Unfortunately we have a lot to do before the feast,_ Mario replied to her with just a little struggling. 

The Princess stood up and took a few steps back. 

"I won't be keeping you then", she signed and her maid translated; "I will see you in a few days!" 

  
  


~

  
  


There weren't any actual warp pipe stations in the Kingdom, because the pipes were scattered around the surroundings. The pipe to the Water World was located by the beach, some walking distance away from the market. 

By the time Mario and Daisy reached the castle it was already dusk and Professor E. Gadd was about finished with the ghost hunt. He was packing up his equipment when Mario and Daisy entered the throne room. Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth were there too. 

When Luigi noticed them he paced over and gently embraced his twin brother. He knew he'd be fine, but he was still glad to see him unharmed. 

"Hey", Peach hummed and walked over to Daisy. She was prepared to hold her gently and ask her if she was okay, but before she reached to do any of that Daisy had already wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

"Oh lordy, Peach! It was amazing!" Daisy cheerfully hollered. She started describing Peach how amazing the Water World was and how beautiful and kind the Princess was. 

Prince Mario stroked his hand up and down Prince Luigi's back and asked him if he was feeling better. Luigi nodded for him and smiled warmly, he explained how Peach helped him sort out some of his thoughts. Mario was glad. 

"I see you haven't been neglecting the decorating!" Mario amazed as he looked around the throne room. 

"You're ahead of the schedule!" 

"I hope it is to your liking", Peach said bashfully, turning a little red from her face. She hadn't really asked for any advice or opinions concerning the decorations and only now she realized that herself.

"Miss Peach, it's perfect", Luigi told her and his smile verified it. He lifted a hand on his chest, above his heart. 

"I wanted it to be done as quickly but efficiently as possible, so there would still be time to reconsider something, or help with other chores", Peach explained and looked around the hall as well, her eyes finding the painting of the Queen and King. 

She stopped to stare at it for a moment, a smile on her face. She hoped that she was honoring them. 

"If you're done here then, you can take Miss Daisy over to Tailor Shroom. She needs something to wear for the feast", Mario announced and turned to look at Daisy, who looked a little surprised. 

"I get to wear a tailored dress?" she baffled, excitement glimmering in her eyes. 

"Why of course!" Mario replied to her; "A royal feast calls for royal wear!"

Peach took Daisy by her arm to get her to the tailor asap. Daisy waved the Princes bye-bye and mouthed one more _'thank you'_ for Mario. He replied with a bow of his head. 

"Oh boy oh boy!" giggled E. Gadd then, he walked to Toadsworth's side and adjusted his poltergust better on his back. 

"Thank you so much for the boos! They are a fine addition to my collection, and a great help to my research!" he continued. Mario found the professor amusing, Luigi seemed to be nervous of his presence. Must be because of how much the professor loved ghosts, whereas Luigi was frightened of them. 

"Thank you for your fast response to our plea, professor!" Prince Mario replied to him and bowed. Gadd bowed low and thanked them again in return. 

"Now, If I may draw your attention this way, Your Highnesses-" Toadsworth hollered then and gestured for them to follow. Luigi did, but Mario dithered. He watched after E. Gadd, and decided then to turn on his heels and approach him. 

Mario caught up with Professor Gadd just as he was about to step out of the door. 

"Professor!" Mario hailed, E. Gadd turned around to face the Prince. 

"Your Highness!" tottered the professor; "Is there more I can do for you?" 

"There might be. See, about the ghost of the child, I-" Mario started, but stopped upon seeing Gadd's troubled face. 

"A child? I did not see any child", Gadd replied to him; "I saw only boos. A great amount of them, ha ha ha!" 

Mario raised a brow. No child? 

"You are sure there weren't any other ghosts?" Mario questioned, to which Gadd replied: "Should there have been? I can go back, if you'd like, Your Highness."

Mario thought for a few seconds, but he ended up saying: "No, no, there is no need. You've already packed. Maybe I was, imagining things."

Mario flashed Gadd a smile. Professor hummed and 'tut tut'ed; "Your Highness might need some rest, and something to calm your nerves. Ah! See, Your Highness, I've had this idea of starting a coffee shop! You know these beans that are pretty much just laying around, right? Well, I have made a discovery!" 

Gadd occupied Mario for a moment longer, explaining to him about a new side business that didn't have to do with ghosts, but beans and special coffee brews. As much as Mario's mind was troubled by the ghost of the child, he did pay attention to what the professor had to say and wouldn't mind having some new coffee brews to taste. He actually offered to be a tester for them, if Gadd would have him. 

Before he departed Mario invited Gadd to join the feast. He gladly accepted. 

  
  


~

  
  


The feast was well prepared for, decorations and music and food were as planned and everything was just absolutely splendid. The main color of the feast was white gold. There were also flowers in purple and yellow, and decorations had different tones of brown and red and purple. The colors were inspired by the Queen and King Toadstools, even if the decorations were modernized the colors were kept mostly the same. 

The royal garden was prepared for dancing and food and drinks. There was a tiled patch that worked as a dance floor tonight, and the tables for food and drinks were set a little further. There was also a live orchestra, and in the castle there were set some more tables and even more food for people who wished to stay inside. The feast would last till the late hours of night, during which the feast would be moved indoors in case it'd get chilly outside. 

There was still little time before the appointed time of the start of the feast. Mario decided to go check the storeroom once more, he wanted to know if the ghost kid was there. 

It was like there never were any boos down there. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Prince Mario remained there for a moment, waiting. But no ghost kid appeared to him. Maybe they had left, now that the boos were gone. 

Mario hummed to himself. He walked to the back of the room to take a glimpse of the paintings before he'd lock this storeroom once more. Memories surfaced, good and bad- but most importantly, memories of his parents. There weren't too many, but each of them were important and something to remember them from. 

Mario smiled. He swept some dust from top of the Water World painting, leaving his hand on it for a moment. Then he turned around to leave. He locked the door behind him. 

It was time to get dressed. 

  
  


~

  
  


Most of the guests had already arrived. The Princes, Peach and Daisy were on the balcony, admiring the lights and decorations around the gardens. Mario tried to find someone specific with his eyes, and when he did he gave Luigi a little tug on his jacket. 

"Luigi, I think Prince Peasley is here!" Mario whispered to his brother and nodded his head the way he spotted the royalty of Beanbean Kingdom. At the mention of his name Peach was sure Luigi went a little red from his face. The younger Prince pulled on the hem of his new suit and cleared his throat. 

"W-well, we should go welcome him, then! Him, and the others", Luigi said, trying to sound neutral. He fiddled with the details of his suit, Mario smiled at him and tilted his head. 

"Go ahead, baby brother. I can handle the rest", he said, Luigi smiled sheepishly. 

Princes Luigi and Mario had almost identical suits, in different colors and with slightly differing details. Peach had a long dress with pink hue, long gloves, baby blue scarf around her waist and flowers in her hair. Daisy's dress was made of partly glittering orange fabric and it had an elegant gold trail. 

  
  


Luigi straightened his back and took a deep breath. He excused himself. Daisy followed him, she wanted to get down there as well. Peach smiled as she watched after them. 

"We have been discussing with Luigi of creating a partnership with Metro Kingdom", Mario said then, taking Peach by surprise. She turned back towards Prince Mario and looked at him. He was looking down at the feast, that dreamy smile on his face yet again. It was good to see him smile like that. Seeing that smile made Peach feel like everything was fine.

"Once we have made sure the Koopa Kingdom isn't a threat anymore", Mario added. He looked up at Peach and smiled. 

"Come, let us join the feast", he said and offered Peach his hand. 

  
  


As soon as they came down, Mario was snatched by the other royalties, leaving Peach on her own. She didn't mind, though. She got along with the whole of Mushroom Kingdom, she wasn't lonely. She had Daisy too, but she was somewhere else at the moment. 

Peach was looking around, her attentive eyes noticing similarities in herself and some of the people gathered here. Especially the royalties left her curious. 

"Toadsworth?" she asked as the elder mushroom was passing her by. He stopped; "Yes, Mistress Peach?" 

The 'mistress' and 'miss' everyone kept addressing her as made Peach feel embarrassed, but she wouldn't say anything this time. Maybe she'd get used to it. 

"I couldn't help but notice… There seems to be a lot of, well, humans", Peach questioned; "I thought it was uncommon to have real worlders here?" 

Toadsworth looked around at the guests as well. 

"That is because, in a sense, they aren't real worlders. See, there's always been humans in these Lands. Some of them have real worlders in their ancestry, like some of them have mushroom folk in their ancestry. That is why some of them are mushrooms, even if they are not from Mushroom Kingdom." 

"The closest of them to being a real worlder are Prince Mario and Luigi", Toadsworth added and gazed over at the Princes' way. Peach turned to look their way as well, a soft smile on her face. 

Prince Mario was being kept busy by some of the royalties; there was the Queen Rose Mary of Sarasaland, Sultana Pashbah of Desert Land, King Mackerel of Water Kingdom and Prince Hugo of Giant Land. 

Prince Hugo had been offered a mini mushroom, and even with one Hugo was still towering over them all. 

"Oh Prince, I don't have words to describe how happy this feast makes me", Queen Rose Mary expressed and placed her hand on Prince Mario's shoulder; "I know Caramel would be so proud of you both." 

It has been 20 years when the King and Queen disappeared, and even if there's nothing that would prove them even being alive, they are being kept alive by their loved ones. Not a day goes by without sparing a thought their way.

Mario smiled dearly for the Queen, he remembered her being close friends with their mother. 

"You knew her the best", Mario replied to her; "I hope she would be." 

"Say, young Prince, I heard of the incident with the Koopa Kingdom. Had we only known, we would've lent our strength", said the elder King of merfolk. 

"It all happened so quickly", Mario answered him. 

"We apologize for not reaching out."

"You do know we are here for you, whenever you need us? It didn't end with your parents, we are still united", Sultana pointed out sipping her drink. Mario faced her and let those words sink in for a moment. He nodded for her then. 

"Yes. I know. And I thank you all for that", the Prince replied. 

Princes Peasley and Luigi had been chatting a little further, the aforesaid complimenting Luigi's choice of evening dress. He was very amazed when Luigi admitted that he had designed them together with their tailor. 

"But even so, something is amiss!" Peasley pondered. Before Luigi reached to question him the Beanbean Prince pulled out a golden rose brooch, which he set on Luigi's front. 

"There! Now you're perfect", Peasley said, nodding to himself. Luigi curled his lips and flushed red again, he hoped Peasley didn't see that. 

Daisy was helping herself a beverage when she was approached by Princess Holly and her maid. Daisy almost spilled her drink when she saw the Princess approach. Holly gestured a calming wave with her hands and chuckled. 

"Princess Holly- h-hi", Daisy stammered and brushed her hair behind her ear. Boy was she glad Holly could read from lips, Daisy didn't wish to bother her maid with translating her as well. Daisy did learn some of the basics of sign language from Prince Mario some time earlier, she hoped she wouldn't be making a fool of herself.

Holly lifted up her hand and tapped on her wrist, Daisy knew what that sign meant. She showed her the bracelet that was around her wrist. 

"Thank you for the gift, Your Highness, it's beautiful", Daisy told her with a kind smile.

 _I'm glad_ , signed Holly.

Then, the orchestra started playing music again, people could start dancing and enjoying the music. Holly turned to Daisy and signed, _dance._

Daisy's eyes widened in surprise, _me_ , she pointed at herself. Holly nodded and reached her hand for her. 

"I-I don't know how", Daisy babbled out of nervousness, she knew how but she didn't think highly of herself - or worthy of dancing with a Princess. 

_It's okay_ , Holly signed, still waiting for Daisy to take her hand. Daisy pondered for a few seconds more, what did she have to lose? Holly was so sweet and even if Daisy wouldn't know how to dance they'd still end up having fun, right? _So, what was there to lose?_

Daisy grinned and put her drink down. She bowed for the Princess before taking her hand. She would have a night of her life with no regrets. They joined the dance floor.

"Miss Peach? May I have a word?" Prince Mario spoke as he approached Peach. Peach wrinkled her eyebrows and smiled awkwardly. She turned to face the Prince; "As many as you'd like, My Prince."

Mario offered her his arm, which Peach took while trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. She noticed how amused Mario was as well, and once they retreated a little further they dropped the formalities. 

"Frog Prince?" Peach giggled, Mario flushed red from his face. Of course Daisy told her. 

"Little wee tadpole", she continued and her laughter was so full of joy that it warmed Mario's heart. He stared at her for a few seconds too long before he turned to look away and up at the sky. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Prince?" Peach asked as she took a seat on a stone bench. She crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on them. Mario sat down next to her. 

"I wanted to apologize", Prince Mario went straight to the point. 

Peach frowned a little and looked at Mario next to her. She straightened herself up and asked in confusion: "For what?" 

"For not accepting your help", Mario answered her and looked up at her. Their eyes met and Peach could see that he was being sincere. 

"Even with Toadsworth and everyone else around… There's always been me and Luigi. It's, new, to me to let someone in", Mario explained and moved his eyes back at the starry sky. 

"I have a lot to learn and experience. I hope I haven't done anything to offend you or make you feel unwanted."

Peach let her shoulders drop and she tilted her head to the side. She looked at Prince Mario and smiled. 

"Perish the thought", she replied with a sweet chuckle. She turned her eyes on the sky as well. 

"If things continue like this, there will be plenty of time for me to get involved." 

Mario hummed a chuckle. He kept on smiling and looked at Peach. 

"Who knows? I might be saving your butt's every other day!" Peach joked with a soft laugh. She faced Mario. 

"And you did accept my help! I shudder just thinking about how the decorations would've turned out if I hadn't intervened!" she laughed. Mario couldn't help a chuckle. 

Then Peach stood up and gave a little sway with her dress. 

"I'm going to join the dance floor to show off my beautiful new dress!" Peach rejoiced with a grin. 

"Will Your Highness be joining me?" 

Mario smiled from the bottom of his heart. 

"In a minute. Don't let me keep you", he answered. Peach curtsied low and exaggeratingly before she laughed once more and made her way back to the dance floor. Mario watched after her. He gave a deep sigh and returned his eyes on the night sky. 

Prince Luigi joined him just a moment later. He sat next to him and hummed thoughtfully. Mario turned his eyes on him, noticing the brooch on his breast. Mario didn't say anything, though. He just smiled. 

"What's on your mind?" Mario asked Luigi, who leaned back on the bench, taking support with his hands. Luigi shrugged his shoulders. 

"Just wondering", he answered; "If mom and dad are proud." 

Mario wrapped his arm around Luigi's back and hugged him loosely. 

"I like to think they are- wherever they are", he answered. 

"We are doing what we can. Our best."

Luigi smiled. 

"I love you", he told his older twin and patted his leg. 

"Love you too", Mario replied and shook him playfully by his shoulder before resting his head on it. 

The sky was clear for miles, the stars were glimmering bright. It was as if they too were celebrating. 


End file.
